


day four - prompt #133

by MarkJinFicFest



Series: Forever and A Day - MarkJinFicFest [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJinFicFest/pseuds/MarkJinFicFest
Summary: Prompt no: #133Prompt: Jinyoung finds post it notes everyday on his table. He thinks it's a prank because he's the school nerd.Title: Just RightAuthor: @Un_Godly_Hours on TwitterSide pair: minor!2jaeRating: PGWord count: 8k





	day four - prompt #133

 

The school bell echoed throughout the halls, indicating that the first period of the day has begun. Students slowly bid their friends ‘goodbye’ and headed off to their respective classes. Exam week was finally over, which meant break was coming up, which  _also_  meant the annual school’s trip was nearing the corner. To be exact, the trip is next Monday, one week from today.  
   
Jinyoung let his heavy textbooks fall carelessly on top of his desk, huffing and breathing hard from having to run. He was almost tardy because of those scumbags, again. Jinyoung sighed; his lunch money got taken,  _again_. Jinyoung shrugged off his old backpack and sat down, mouth continued to mumble formulas for today’s Physics quiz.  
   
“Period equals two pi times the square root of mass over k – which is spring constant – and to find kinetic energy it’s half of mass times velocity squared…” Jinyoung calmly recited everything he had learn this past week. He’s nervous, yes, because the first day that this topic was introduced, Jinyoung was thrown into a swirl of confusion. “I’m going to fail,” Jinyoung concluded, head slammed hard against the wooden surface of the student desk.  
   
His eyes were leveled with a small neon pink post-it. Jinyoung removed his head from the desk and stared at the post-it, scanning the note like it’s a ticking bomb. After checking that no one was showing any signs of suspicion, Jinyoung cautiously peeled the note off the desk’s surface. He turned it over a couple of times, examining the bright piece of square paper with undeniable curiosity.  
   
   
           _What a beautiful Monday morning_  
           _Good luck on your Physics test!_  
           _You’ll do super well for sure~ : )_  
   
   
A quiet gasp escaped Jinyoung’s lips. He whipped his head around, eyes darting all over the place, trying to catch something that he’s not even sure of. Jinyoung gulped, fear washed over his face. What kind of sick joke is this? From the look of it, this person’s handwriting wasn’t even neat and there were quite a few spelling mistakes here and there; it had looked like zero effort was put into writing this. This  _has_  to be a joke.  
   
Before Jinyoung could contemplate about anything else, the teacher walked in. “Good morning, class.  _Great_  morning, right?” The teacher smiled as she took out a huge stack of fresh printed papers. “I hope you all took time over the weekend to  _study_ for today’s test.”  
   
The entire class piped up with groans, already hating the fact that they have to take a test the first thing on a Monday morning. Though, the teacher could care less, “Okay, clear your desks except for your writing utensils. Remember, NO cheating.”  
   
Jinyoung slipped the note inside his blazer’s pocket. This is irrelevant. He needs to focus on acing this test. With a sigh, Jinyoung picked up his pencil and, for one last time, mumbling equations under his breath.  
   
   
   
%%%  
   
   
   
Tuesday morning greeted Jinyoung with a bold, red one hundred at the top of his Physics test. The teacher had walked by Jinyoung’s desk with a proud smile plastered on her face. “Class average was a sixty-three percent. Though I am  _very_  disappointed, I decided to give you all a ten points curve.” Upon this news, the class cheered loudly. “ _However_ ,” she said sternly in her almighty teacher’s voice, “There were  _some_  students who  _did_  get a perfect sore on it, so I’ve changed my mind. No curves. You kids should have done better. This test was  _not_  impossible.”  
   
Everyone rolled their eyes and glared at a particular desk of the smartest kid in class, the school’s infamous nerd, Park Jinyoung.  _Of course_  it would be Jinyoung who ruined it for everyone else.  
   
“That is all, class. I have an emergency meeting to attend, so no class today. But I do expect all of you to stay within this room until your next teacher comes, do I make myself clear?”  
   
“Yes, ma’am!”  
   
As soon as the teacher stepped out of the room, a bunch of balled-up paper were launched at Jinyoung. He tried to dodge them, but there were too many. The whole class literally joined in to take him down. Biting his lip, Jinyoung tried to just ignore it; he’s used to it anyways.  
   
“Are you proud of it?” An annoying voice that could  _only_  belong to the captain of the fencing team, Jackson Wang, sneered. “Park Jinyoung, why must you be like this?”  
   
“Why must you be so stupid then,” Jinyoung muttered quietly.  
   
Jackson slammed his palm on top of his desk, starling the whole class, “ _What did you say?_  I didn’t catch that. Say it again.”  
   
   
If anything, Jinyoung wasn’t scared of someone who’s IQ is one-fourth of his. Knowledge is power, they say. The school’s number one nerd bravely turned around, directly facing Jackson. “I said-”  
   
“Sorry, I’m late! Did she pass the test back?” The perfect pronunciation of a native English speaker interrupted Jinyoung’s moment. The entire class looked over at the door with little smiles on their faces. Who wouldn’t smile at the hottest jock in school, the one and only, Mark Tuan, captain of the basketball team?  
   
Jackson groaned, “I fucking failed with a thirty, dude. Could have gotten a forty if  _someone_  wasn’t being a fucking smartass.”  
   
Mark walked passed Jinyoung’s desk, “It’s Jinyoung again, isn’t it?”  
   
“Who  _else_ ,” Jackson scoffed, “What did you get?”  
   
Mark walked to his desk, which was next to Jackson’s left, and two desks behind Jinyoung’s. He picked up the faced-down paper on his desk and flipped it over. “Oh, my God. I passed! A fucking seventy baby!”  
   
“ _Fuck off_ , Mark. You ain’t shit,” Jackson grumbled, feeling unfair. He turned back to dealing with Jinyoung. “How are you feeling _now_ , Mister  _Smartypants_? Happy that you’ve fucking floored all of us?”  
   
Apparently, Jackson wasn’t going to quit it, so gathering up his courage again, Jinyoung turned around and looked straight into the captain’s eyes. “Maybe if you’ve  _actually_ studied, you wouldn’t fail,  _Wang_.”  
   
That confrontation caught the class’s attention, excited for the drama between a captain and a nerd. Jackson felt his cheeks burning up, but he wasn’t going to let a loser like Park Jinyoung to step on him like this. “Bitch, are you picking a fight?”  
   
“Absolutely not,” Jinyoung shrugged, “I can’t win against you anyways.”  
   
“Then-”  
   
Jinyoung got up and left the room, leaving a fuming Jackson and a snickering Mark. He made his way to the restroom to washed his face, because he  _did not_  just told off someone from the popular circle. Jinyoung was starting to regret it. He really  _should not_  have done that. The remaining of high school will be painful. Shivering at the thoughts of thousands of horrible possibilities, Jinyoung finished drying his face and went back to class.  
   
Majority of the class had their heads down on their desk, drifting off to dreamland, including Jackson, while a couple of them were either reading or chatting among each other. Jinyoung looked at the desks behind his. Mark had his earphones on, casually nodding along to the music that’s blasting in his ear; the jock’s fiery-red hair was something that attracts a lot of attention from people, and Jinyoung was among them. As if sensing someone staring, Mark looked up and caught eyes with the nerd. And he smiled. Feeling embarrassed, Jinyoung quickly turned around and sat down.  
   
The rough surface of paper gazed Jinyoung’s fingertips. He stared down at his desk. In the middle of it was a single neon green post-it.  
   
   
_I knew you would do well!_  
_And you look cute today_  
_Like always_  
_Have a good day~_  
   
   
Furrowing his eyebrows, Jinyoung felt eerie about this. It’s the second note! What is going on? Who’s doing this? Biting his lip, Jinyoung didn’t think this was funny. No, not one bit. This isn’t funny. Despite it, though, he still slipped the post-it inside his pocket, right behind the pink one from yesterday.  
   
   
   
%%%  
   
   
   
             _Pretty Wednesday morning, right?_  
_(But you’re prettier, of course)_  
_You know, I would love to have lunch_  
_With you, but I’m shy~_  
_Would you accept me, though?_  
   
   
Jinyoung turned the blue post-it note in his hands, re-reading and re-reading the words written on there for, he counted, seven times now. He sighed, observing around the school’s noisy cafeteria. Every table, but his, was filled with people laughing and talking with each other, enjoying their lunch break after a boring morning of lectures and busy works. Looking down at his own lunch, Jinyoung had lost his appetite. He still couldn’t believe he  _actually_  went to get lunch today instead of making a swerve straight to the library. What was he hoping for?  
   
The chattering turned into cheers and gasps as the doors of the cafeteria opened, entering a group of six boys. Jinyoung followed the stares of others’ and find himself watching the school’s popular jocks making their way in. Jackson was loud, like usual. But the girls loved it, since he would send a couple of winks and smirks their way, baiting them like fishes. Behind Jackson were Yugyeom and Bambam, the star players of the basketball team, although they’re just freshmen. The two were giggling and pushing each other around, teasing each other about some inside joke that nobody knows. Trailing behind was Jaebum, a ‘bad boy’ with badass B-boying skills and also the hot captain of the swim team. But too bad for the ladies, because Jaebum only has eyes for his boyfriend, Youngjae, the cute captain of the soccer team, the one whose hand he’s holding. Jinyoung honestly thought that Youngjae was the only approachable one; the guy was always smiling and greeting people. It’s still a blur as to  _how_  he ended up with a person as cold and vicious as Jaebum.  
   
And then, of course, Jinyoung didn’t even have to directly look to notice that head of messy red hair appearing next to the couple. Mark Tuan, everyone’s dreams and hopes.  
   
The group lined up at Line A. Their presence alone made people want to drop on their knees and worship them. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He doesn’t get  _why_ these jocks are  _so_  popular, when all they ever did were just played balls and ran around. It’s annoying. Why can’t smart people like  _him_ be more appreciated? Society is a growing question that Jinyoung could never find the answers to no matter how smart he is.  
   
It’s interesting how a dried piece of meat could be labeled as an emergency entertainment. Jinyoung glanced at the blue post-it next to his tray. He had found it sticking on his desk, again, this morning. It frustrates him, because he’s sure that this  _is_  a joke, yet he’s still sitting here, waiting for a  _possible_ someone to show up and eat lunch with him. Jinyoung thought he was delusional. No one would want to eat with the school’s number one loser. Even the other nerds didn’t like him. Jinyoung didn’t belong anywhere.  
   
“Hey, Jinyoung-ssi.”  
   
Responding to his name being called by a voice that sounded too teenage-like to be a teacher’s, Jinyoung lifted his head up. Youngjae smiled brightly and set his tray down next to him. “Can I sit here?”  
   
Blinking slowly, Jinyoung didn’t know how to react, because it’s Youngjae. The soccer captain wanted to _sit_  with him. That doesn’t make sense. How could a  _captain_ sits with him-  
   
“ _No_ ,” another voice cuts in before the nerd could even utter a reply. That voice belonged to none other than Jaebum. “You can’t.”    
   
“But hyung-”  
   
And Youngjae was dragged away. If there were any hope in Jinyoung’s eyes, they were gone now. He hopelessly watched the two drifting further away from him, only stopping at their usual table near the backdoor in the corner. Sighing, Jinyoung turned back around, but only to be greeted by a familiarly handsome face. Mark was sitting directly across from him.  
   
“Um… H-hi?” Jinyoung timidly tried hard not to breakdown at the pressure that’s shooting his way from every other students in the cafeteria.  
   
Mark just smiled, “Hey.” And the redhead went back to eating his food, ignoring the presence of a very bewildered nerd.  
   
Whispers were going around. Jinyoung felt awfully uncomfortable in his seat. Whatever that’s going through his ears made him balled his fists under the table and bit his inner cheek to restrain himself from screaming. Why does this keep  _happening_? Has continuously bullying him for the past three years not enough? Jinyoung hasn’t reported anyone, not even once, for the things people had done to step on him.  All he done was being himself. All he had ever done was being a good student and works hard. What did he do to-  
   
“Goddamnit,” Jinyoung cursed through gritted teeth, “What did I do to deserve this?”  
   
Mark looked up from his tray in surprise at the angry expression layered itself on the face of the school’s weakest target. “Jinyoung-”  
   
“What do you  _want_ , Mark Tuan? This isn’t funny. I don’t know what’s your deal is, but you  _shouldn’t_ be siting here.” Jinyoung spat, tongue coated with venom. “I don’t need someone like  _you_  to remind me of how worthless I am, okay? Leave me alone. I’ve already had enough these past days. I don’t need you to add on to this torment.” Jinyoung grabbed his tray and stood up. He sped to the trash bin and dumped his food. Without turning back, Jinyoung paced out of the cafeteria, hating himself for being so stupid.  
   
   
   
%%%  
   
   
   
Yesterday’s event attached to Jinyoung’s skin like a parasite. People won’t stop looking at him when he walks by. He’s being called names that he never would have thought he could be called. Girls shoved him around, and guys sneered devilishly at him. Jinyoung just walked faster. Might as well get used to this now that he officially entered the list of the most hated people in school. Like being the school’s easy-to-push-around nerd wasn’t enough. Home would be a  _very_  nice place to be at right now.  
   
“ _Ooooh_ , it’s Park Jinyoung!” Jackson cooed loudly as soon as Jinyoung set his foot inside the classroom. “How does it feel to be  _incredibly_  famous now? Good, right? You should thank Mark!”  
   
“Eat shit, Jackson,” Mark groaned, “I’m not in the fucking mood.”  
   
Jinyoung waved the comments off, too tired to deal with them anyways. But it never quits. Sticking neatly on his desk was another post-it; this time the color was red. Although he was sick of it, he still picked the note up.  
   
   
_Hey beautiful,_  
_I’ve got something for you._  
_If you look into your locker,_  
_You’ll be happy! (hopefully)_  
_Cheer up baby~_  
   
   
Glancing around, Jinyoung’s frown deepens. Until when will this game stop? Jinyoung never liked playing games. Slipping the red post-it inside his pocket, Jinyoung got up and left the room. He made a quick half-run-half-walk to the walls of lockers. Curiosity got the best of him.  
   
Not a surprise that the school’s, number one loser and most hated, nerd’s locker was decorated with all kinds of unthinkable insults. Jinyoung scoffed. Is  _this_ supposed to make him  _happy_?  Reaching up to unlock his locker, Jinyoung wished he hadn’t left the class instead. All of this was a load of bullshit.  
   
The locker’s door yanked open abruptly by such force, something dropped with a soft thud by Jinyoung’s feet. He bend down and picked it up. It was a small bundle of three red roses tied together by a dark blue ribbon. Jinyoung doesn’t know  _what_  to feel. Should he be angry that someone  _actually_  went as far as this to make fun of him? Or should he be embarrassed and feeling giddy because he mysteriously received flowers from a  _possible_ secret admirer? But a secret admirer was delusional thinking. And how in God’s name did they manage to open his locker? Jinyoung sighed, turning the roses in his hands, examining them carefully like they’re some sorts of alien specimen.  
   
“Nice roses,” Jinyoung looked up from the roses and found his gaze touched a certain captain’s sparkling eyes. “Where you got ‘em?” Mark asked, hands in his pants’ pockets as he walked closer.  
   
For some reason, maybe because of the fear of being caught by hateful fangirls, Jinyoung subtly backed away. But Mark kept moving towards him, until Jinyoung was trapped between the cold surface of the wall and the redhead’s firm, godlike body, despite the uniform covering the inches of his glorious skin. Jinyoung held the roses against his chest, hoping that they could  _somehow_  protect him from this sudden closeness between a classmate whom he had never talked to before.  
   
“U-um, M-Mark-ssi, I think you’re a bit t-too close,” Jinyoung attempted to turn to move away, but there wasn’t anywhere he could go, so he opted to stay rooted.  
   
“Jinyoung…” Mark called out, the nerd’s name rolling smoothly on the tip of his tongue.  
   
Biting his lip, Jinyoung lowered his head, “Wha-what do you want?”  
   
Mark was quiet for a while, like he’s deep in thought, which drove Jinyoung over the edge. Because it’s not everyday that someone like Mark Tuan corners someone like Jinyoung just to ask about roses that Jinyoung had no idea how it got into his own locker.  
   
“If it’s the flowers that you want, then take it,” Jinyoung shoved the roses against Mark’s chest. “I don’t know where these came from, and I don’t want them either. So take it and leave me alone!”  
   
“You don’t like them?” Mark quirked an eyebrow, “They obviously came from your locker, so they must belonged to you. How can I just  _take_ them?”  
   
Jinyoung was angry now. “Then what do you  _want_ from me? Why are you doing this? Didn’t I tell you yesterday that this isn’t funny? Leave me alone, Mark! Stop it.” He didn’t do anything to deserve this. He’s sick and tired of all the ridicules and constant bullying. Jinyoung doesn’t understands why he’s being treated this way, when all he ever done was being his quiet self and getting the grades he deserved from all those sleepless nights of hardcore studying. It’s one thing dealing with the usual group of bastards who always take his money and trips him in the hallways, but it’s  _another_  thing dealing with Mark, the most popular student in the entire school with many admirers. Jinyoung can’t handle both at the same time.  
   
“I… I-” Mark looked speechless and confusingly surprised. “I just wanted to talked to you-”  
   
Jinyoung gathered all his strength and pushed Mark away, “But I don’t want to talk to you! Go away! I don’t need you to pity me!” He knows he’s shouting, but he couldn’t help it.  
   
The look on Mark’s face shook some guilt in Jinyoung. The redhead looked so hurt. Mark sighed and gave the roses back to Jinyoung, “I’m not pitying you in  _any_ way, nor do I want to cause you trouble. I just want to be friends.”  
   
Jinyoung wasn’t buying it. All of these were lies. And pretty people tell the most sadistic lies. The more beautiful a person is, the better they are at lying. Jinyoung shook his head and laughed sarcastically, “No, you  _don’t._  You just want to join in on the bandwagon of let’s-make-school’s-nerd’s-high-school-life-a-miserable-mess. I don’t believe you, and never will. People like you are all animals, no, animals have hearts, you people don’t,” Jinyoung took Mark’s hand and slapped the roses into his palms, “ _Here_ , take them, since you like them so much.” With that, Jinyoung walked away, back to his class, feeling an emptiness that he hasn’t felt in a while.  
   
Mark was back in class not long after, but he wasn’t holding the roses, nor was he looking happy or accomplished, more like something along the line of disappointment and obvious upset. He stopped in front of Jinyoung’s desk and looked at the latter. Jinyoung remained unfazed as he kept his eyes locked to the chalkboard ahead, feeling Mark’s intense stare pricking his face. Then, Mark let out a long sigh and walked away.  
   
Jinyoung just wants to bury himself deep within the earth and draw his last breath.  
   
   
   
%%%  
   
   
   
Friday was the day of the week that Jinyoung loved most. Because after Friday will be the weekends. And Jinyoung especially loved the weekends. He could mope around the house in his pajamas and read all day without having to worry about anyone making fun of him. Weekends meant socially stressed-free. Let’s just get this day over with.  
   
The world  _is_  an unfair place, though.  
   
Sticking firmly on top of the nerd’s desk was another post-it, this time, a bright, happy yellow.  
   
   
_This isn’t a joke._  
_Let’s meet up today_  
_And I’ll tell you_  
_I’ll wait for you_  
             _In the art room afterschool_  
             _Doesn’t matter if you_  
             _Come or not._  
             _I’ll be waiting._  
   
   
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jinyoung gripped tightly onto the note. The thoughts of going crossed his mind more than once in the span of six seconds. But the better part of him refused to let himself get fooled by this blasphemy. This is fake. It’s not real. It  _can’t_  be real.  
   
“Okay, happy Friday, class!” The teacher surprised Jinyoung by her sudden entrance. “Jinyoung, why are you standing? Take a seat, please.”  
   
“I-I’m sorry, Teach,” again, shoving the note in his pocket, Jinyoung sat down, face red as he’s feeling embarrassed by himself.  
   
The teacher smiled with so much enthusiasm that scared the entire class, “So,” she began with a loud slam of a black binder on the wooden podium. “As you all know, and hope, next Monday is the first day of the annual school field trip!” The class roared excitedly as the teacher tried to hush them, “This year’s theme is outdoor camping!” Shouts and cheers took turn going around again. “Of course, the trip will be one-week long, and everyone had already signed to attend since the beginning of the school year, plus, I’m taking the attendance of this trip for a major grade to end your semester. I hope everyone will show up and let’s all have fun together!”  
   
Voices from everywhere around the room rounded up in engaged conversations with each other about the trip and what to wear and what to bring and whatnot, basically, things that Jinyoung took no interest in. Doesn’t matter, he didn’t have any friends anyways.  
   
“Here’s the  _good_  part,” the teacher playfully winked, causing every student to turn their attention back to her with hawk-like eyes, already suspect their own teacher’s devilish grin. “Since we’re camping, that means we’re building tents, right? Right. You all are going to be with a partner, who will stick with you until the end of this trip. You two  _cannot_ be separated no matter what. At the end of it, the pair that hold the highest record will get a full boost on their overall semester grade and a couple of advantages from the school, such as free lunch passes, free homework passes, school supplies, etcetera. The rules will be explained more at the camp, so look forward to it!”  
   
This year’s trip seemed to be the highlight of everyone’s high school’s memories. Not only the trip was in a much better budget, but also the school had worked extra hard to make everyone participate and enjoy to their hearts’ content. Even the people who dreaded going out or hated talking to new people are burning with a different kind of competitiveness; everyone was sharing the same excitement in their eyes.  
   
“Teacher! This is going  _too_  smoothly! Tell us the catch!” Students from all over the room yelled out, still suspecting that their teacher was hiding something crucial.  
   
“You asked for it,” the teacher smirked, “Here’s the catch. Your partner will be decided randomly, lotto-style! WHOO~” Immediately, everyone’s face dropped. Obviously, great things were too great to be true. Pulling a bowl of small slips of paper from the shelf within the podium, the teacher looked around her classroom with a proud smile. “I’ll began picking names right now, so all of you could get familiar with your partner before the trip, since you’re going to be  _together_  at all times.”  
   
Jinyoung stiffened in his seat. He couldn’t believe that this day could get any worse. Except it did. Anxiously listening to the names that were being called, Jinyoung’s heart couldn’t stop beating loudly in his ears. How could anyone  _possibly_  be comfortable partnering up with him? Park Jinyoung is the definition of a true nerd. He’s not athletic. He hates to go outside. He hates any type of interaction with strangers. He’s too smart to be wasting his brain cells on useless outdoor games. He’s boring. And his communication skill is a big fat zero. Getting partnered with Jinyoung is like getting partnered with the worse possible outcome of a dysfunctional human being.  
   
“Jackson Wang,” the teacher called, “You will be with…”  
   
“ _Please_ , let it be Mark,” Jackson had his hands clasped in prayer, wishing to be partnered up with his best friend.  
   
“Eric Nam! Jackson Wang and Eric Nam are a team!”  
   
“Oh, my God. Why do I have to be stuck with Jackson? What kind of punishment is this?” Eric, who sat directly behind Jinyoung, complained in English as he threw his head back in disbelief and frustration.  
   
Jackson groaned, replying the complaints with his own English-speaking ability, “Shut up, Eric! You’re lucky to have a Captain with you! Stop complaining!”  
   
“I don’t need a Captain, Wang. Go to Hell,” Eric scoffed, arms crossed against his chest. If there’s anything Jinyoung liked about the student council’s Vice President, then it’ll be that he has never jumped on the bandwagon of bullying the school’s nerd, or anyone for that matter since he’d rather just ignore them altogether, and that he has a passionate hate for the captain of the fencing team.  
   
“Okay! You kids can fight outside, I need to continue,” the teacher cut in with an exasperated sigh.  
   
Jinyoung looked around. There were only four names left. His, the school’s beauty, Im Nana, the school’s  _other_  beauty, Choi Minki, and of course, the one and only hottest Mark Tuan.  
   
In a worst-case scenario, Jinyounng would end up with Mark, but he’d rather not. However, he  _can’t_  be with Nana; he’ll definitely get roast so badly for being partnered up with every male’s wet dream. But if he were with Minki, every female  _or_  even male, would be on his ass, because Minki was basically a God descended from the Heavens above. And he couldn’t be with Mark, since that confrontation they had just  _yesterday_  was still fresh in his mind. Also, Mark’s fans would tear him to pieces.  
   
Jinyoung cursed the awful fate of sharing the same classroom with so much of the school’s popular crowd; half of his class was filled with well-known people throughout the school.  
   
“Im Nana,” the teacher called. Nana looked up at the teacher with her shining eyes, her long lashes battling uninterestedly, yet she still managed to look so breathtaking.  “Your partner will be…”  
   
Jinyoung had decided. Anyone _. Anyone_. But  _Mark Tuan_. He’ll take the ridicules and bullying from being bounded up with the Beauties rather than being chained to the Beast.  
   
“Im Nana and Choi Minki!”  
   
The shattering of his heart resonated loudly in his ears. Park Jinyoung was so screwed. There’s no escape now. He’s stuck in a step of a foreign math problem that even his brain of formulas and explicit calculations couldn’t even save his sorry ass. Jinyoung slowly turned around and wasn’t completely surprised to find Mark’s infamous sly smirk grazing on that insanely gorgeous face of his.  
   
Jinyoung wished he could straggle himself to death.  
   
“And obviously, the remaining two students will be partnered up together,” the final announcement was made.  
   
Jackson raised an eyebrow and looked from Jinyoung to Mark, then from Mark to Jinyoung. “Seriously? You’re ditching me for that horrible mistake of a human being? Come on, man!”  
   
“It’s not my fault, Jacks,” Mark smiled, “But I’m sure you’ll be fine with Eric, right?”  
   
Eric turned around and faced Mark, “How do you even deal with him?”  
   
“Just ignore him,” the redhead winked. That answer apparently satisfied Eric, as the Vice President matched his grin with Mark’s.  
   
“I can’t believe you guys!” Jackson gave up on reasoning with those two narcissistic idiots. “But I guess it’s fate~ Mark, you were the one that made the entire school hates him, so take responsibility, my man. You can’t just screw someone over and just leaves them there, even if it’s Park Jinyoung.”  
   
Mark leaned over to Jackson, and with a proud smile, he said, loud enough for Jinyoung to hear, “ _Especially_  if it’s Park Jinyoung.”  
   
In his seat, Jinyoung could feel the chills skidding down his spine. He  _has_  to find a way to rescue himself. He can’t be submitted to Mark. That redhead is going to eat him alive.  
   
“Have fun with him, Mark,” Jackson scoffed. “I bet you he’ll last pretty long. He’s a smartass person with a hardhead after all. If you could get him to listen to you, then I’ll officially bow down to you.”  
   
“It’s that a challenge?” Mark leaned back in his chair.  
   
“Sure. I mean, you’re stuck with a dumpster for the whole week, so might as well be a hobo and adapt to it.”  
   
Jinyoung balled his fist, desperately wanted to turn around and slap a couple of smartass retorts in Jackson’s face, but stopped himself. What’s the point anyways? That bastard won’t be able to understand it.  
   
“Oh!” The teacher gasped loudly, grabbing everyone’s attention, “I forgot to tell you all that not only are the teams competing but classes also. Meaning, the best pair of this class will represent us as a whole and compete with the pairs of other classes.” Her eyes suddenly became dead serious. “Listen up you punks, I want this class to at least win Top Three, you hear me?”  
   
“Yes, ma’am!”  
   
“We got to show the school that we’re not just a class of beautiful faces! We got to let them all now how dominant we are in looks, skills, strengths,  _and_  intelligence!”  
   
Everyone directed the gaze on the school’s nerd at that last part. For once, their eyes weren’t screaming hate, but rather, overwhelming encouragement. They say people become one when the fuel is the addiction whirl of competition.  
   
“ _Finally_ , Park Jinyoung is useful! Let’s celebrate!”  
   
“Yeah! No worries for us! We got the school’s entire system of Central Intelligence right here in our class!”  
   
“I’d never thought I’ll be saying this, but…”  
   
“YOU CAN DO IT, PARK JINYOUNG! DEFEAT THEM ALL!”  
   
The class cheered in knowing of their guaranteed victory. Jinyoung wasn’t used to all the positive vibes that’s aiming towards him, so all he could do was lowered his head in embarrassment.  
   
“Oh, my God! Guys! I’m still salty and jealous that Mark is partnered up with Jinyoung, but look at them! They’re our Power Couple!”  
   
“You’re right! One is reliable and strong while the other is extremely smart! Our class is so so _so_  going to win this!”  
   
“Let’s just have these two compete to their best while we all just chill. Because let’s be honest here, those two probably going to be the best pair in this class anyways.”  
   
The teacher laughed, “So you guys are telling me that we’ve already established the team that’s going to represent our class?”  
   
In the kind of unison that the entire class had never had before, every student strongly nodded their head, “Yes, Teach! And it’s MarkJin!”  
   
   
   
%%%  
   
   
   
“Why am I always the bad guy?” Jackson sighed. “Do I look like a bad guy to you, Bammie?”  
   
Bambam giggled while Yugyeom shamelessly laughed in Jackson’s face. “You sort of do, hyung, but don’t take it to heart,” Bambam replied.  
   
Jackson dropped his fork and groaned, “All these unnecessary hate just because Mark wanted to pursue a  _boy_. And guess what? No progress. Jinyoung  _totally_  hates him. You guys should have seen his face when he knew he had to pair up with Mark. The poor kid looked like someone ran over his dog. I told Mark to calm down with the post-its, but as you all know, he’s whipped like that whipped cream on Youngjae’s frappuccino.”  
   
“Shut up, Jackson,” Mark, who’s sitting in the seat across, rolled his eyes, “At least I got him to talk to me.”  
   
“More like screaming at you to leave him alone,” Jaebum corrected, finger reaching up to wipe off the cream that’s sticking on Youngjae’s lips, earning a smile and small “Thank you” from the soccer captain.   
   
“I think you hyungs are way too obvious,” Yugyeom commented.  
   
“No way,” Jackson protested, “The obvious one was Youngjae. Remember, he almost blew all of our covers. Jaebum, keep him in a leash, please.”  
   
Jaebum smirked, “I’d love to.”  
   
Youngjae slapped his boyfriend’s arm, “I won’t let you.”  
   
The two young ones burst out laughing uncontrollably, attracting more attention to their table. Mark took a sip out of his milk carton, “Stop it you two. I know it’s funny that Youngjae could control a monster like Im Jaebum, but calm down.”  
   
“Seriously, though, Jaebum-hyung and Youngjae-hyung are, like, polar opposites. No one could have ever thought they’ll end up together. That’s so cute~” Bambam grinned as he nudged Jackson’s shoulder.  
   
Jackson took the cue and joined in with the intention of wrecking Mark Tuan to pieces. “I know, right? Unlike a certain  _someone_ , who legit scared off his crush. Did you know? Jinyoung looked at Mark like he’s some kind of cheap trash. It was so hilarious! Thank God for my quick save or else Mark would be dead under Jinyoung’s  _deadly_  glares.”  
   
“All you did was insulted him, Jackson, so shut up,” Mark scoffed.  
   
“Excuse you, I have to sacrifice  _myself_ for your progress, Mark. I have to make you look like his knight-in-shining-armor. Oh, but then, being you,  _Mark Tuan_ , just have to go and ran over such a perfect opportunity. You think I wanted to be the bully? Of course not! Park Jinyoung is the smartest guy I know, and the amount of respect I have for him cannot be put into words, let alone me hating him? Please, find something more believable to gossip about.” Jackson popped a grape in his mouth, only to spit it out right after, “Damn, that’s sour!”  
   
Mark sighed. But a smile soon crept up on his lips after a couple of second of being depressed. “I’m sharing the same tent as him! And we’re together for the whole week!”  
   
“Mark-hyung is so cute,” Youngjae chuckled, “Why are you guys blaming him? Look at him, he’s so adorable!” He reached over and boldly ruffled Mark’s silky red bed of tousled hair.  
   
Jaebum immediately yanked Youngjae’s arm back, “I can’t believe you’re calling other guys ‘cute’ in front of me. I was going to let it slide because it’s Mark, but now you’ve got the audacity to  _touch_  him in front of  _me_?”  
   
Jackson quietly glanced at Bambam and Yugyeom, who also looked back, and whispered, “Oooh~ Drama~”  
   
“Yeah, I’ve been touching and complimenting other guys while playing soccer, too. You know, bumping into them, patting their backs, rubbing their shoulders, linking arms and holding hands with them, telling them they’re looking good and that they’re playing really well, and many more other things that I can’t think of on the top of my head. What are you going to do about it?” Youngjae challenged.  
   
“Oh, shit…” Mark mixed himself in with the whispers of the other three.  
   
Jaebum looked unfazed and unamused, which was  _never_  a good sign. “Youngjae.”  
   
“Yes, Jaebum? What do you need, babe?”  
   
“Get up. We’re leaving.”  
   
“No.”  
   
Bambam gasped silently. Yugyeom covered his mouth with his hand in shock. Jackson exhaled softly and diverted his attention elsewhere, pretending he doesn’t know the couple. Mark had already removed himself from the seat next to Youngjae’s to the  _safer_  one next to Jackson’s.  
   
The tension in the air increased rapidly. Yugyeom had to force himself to step in, “Youngjae-hyung, just go before this whole cafeteria gets burn down. Jaebum-hyung looks really angry. So, please, save us all?”  
   
Youngjae stubbornly crossed his arms against his chest and scoffed, “He can be angry all he wants. I’m a Captain. It’s natural for me to be extra close to my teammates. There’s nothing wrong with that. Jackson and Mark are doing it, too.”  
   
“But we don’t got a possessive-ass boyfriend like you, Youngjae,” Jackson said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.  
   
“Just go with him, Youngjae-ah. He looks like he going kill everyone,” Mark risked a glance at Jaebum and shivered in fear for the lives of many innocents in this cafeteria.  
   
“It’s not  _my_  fault he’s overly protective and easily angered and gets jealous like they’re in his blood,” Youngjae remained in his seat, fearless of his boyfriend’s wrath.  
   
“Because it  _is_  in his blood,” Bambam said. “Youngjae-hyung, please... It’s not like Jaebum-hyung could do anything to hurt you anyways. He could never hurt you. He loves you too much.”  
   
Looking at his friends’ pleading faces, Youngjae sighed. “Fine,” he stood up and grabbed Jaebum’s hand, “We’ll be going first then. Can you guys throw these away for us? By the way, Mark-hyung, I heard you’re revealing yourself today.”  
   
“I am, but now I’m starting to regret it,” Mark pouted, hopelessly stared at his already cold lunch.  
   
Youngjae offered an encouraging smile, “You’ll be fine, hyung. Just be yourself. See? Look at Jaebum. It turned out well for him, right? Well,  _minus_  all those cheesy post-its that  _does not_  compliments his  _true_  personality  _at all_. But in the end, it’s the result that matters. He won me over. So, you could do it, too, Mark-hyung. Besides, you’re like whatever you wrote in those post-its. That’s even easier for you to win him. Park Jinyoung is very smart, yes, but he’s also quite simple. Having his heart wouldn’t be as hard.”  
   
“So you’re saying you’re complicated?” Jaebum finally said something.  
   
Youngjae rolled his eyes, “Yes, I  _am_  complicated. Did you know how disappointed I was to find out that you’re not like whatever you put into words on those lame post-its. God,  _and_  you even passed this trick down to Mark-hyung? How conceited are you?”  
   
“But you’re with me now, aren’t you? So, I won.” Jaebum smiled.  
   
Despite the blush, Youngjae still stayed strong to his act, “Whatever. Anyways, good luck, Mark-hyung! I want to sit with Jinyoung-hyung at lunch soon~ He reads the same books as I do, and I would love to talk to him about them all day-” And before Youngjae could finish, Jaebum had already dragged him away with a newfound possessiveness in his piercing gaze.  
   
“Yeah, good luck, man,” Jackson patted the redhead’s back. “I believe in you!”  
   
“We’ll be hearing good news from you, yeah?” Bambam grinned and gave Mark two thumbs-ups.  
   
“I want to meet our Brother-in-law soon~” Yugyeom teased.  
   
“Thanks, kids,” Mark released the breath he was holding for so long, “But still prepare my funeral, though. I don’t think I can survive facing Jinyoung for more than five minutes, be it good or bad.”  
   
   
   
%%%  
   
   
   
Jinyoung poked his head inside the art room, cautiously scanning the area before entering. It’s still unclear to himself why is he suddenly doing this, but somewhere deep within Jinyoung’s heart, he had hoped for something life-changing to happen. Jinyoung casually walked in, ignoring the heavy scent of paint and charcoal that’s evaporating all over the room. The art room was the room that a nerd like him would avoid. Art students are strong competitors, plus, they’re all too idealistic and everything along the line of someone whom academically advanced students wouldn’t want to mess with. It’s on instinct for nerds to steer away from Art kids.  
   
The room was pretty much empty, except for a couple of covered canvases standing in random places. Jinyoung’s anxiety kicks in at the stillness of the room. He could literally hear the thumps of his heart. Standing in the corner of the room wasn’t a very wise decision, judging from the dripping acrylic paint dangling at the corners, Jinyoung re-positioned himself to an empty chair along the wall.  
   
He waited.  
   
All suspicions aside, Jinyoung actually  _ran_ out of his classroom as soon as the bell rung. Even though every nerve in his brain told him to stop and think about this more, an anxious heart holds better control over the body. But now, Jinyoung was the one who’s waiting. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? The note  _did_  said that… Whatever, what’s done have already been done. There’s no going back now.  
   
“You’re here much faster than I thought,” someone appeared at the doors, “I saw you running out and thought it was pretty cute, but honestly, didn’t expected you to get here  _this_  quick. I even took the shortcut, yet you still beat me.”  
   
Every pieces of Jinyoung’s worthless existence spurred alive. “Ma-Mar- _Mark_?”  
   
“Yes,” the redhead smiled, a bit shyly, as he rubbed his neck, “It’s me. I’m the one who’s been leaving you those notes.”  
   
“No,” Jinyoung denied, “That can’t be possible…” He dug into his blazer’s pocket and pulled out all the notes.  
   
Mark awkwardly chuckled, “But it’s true.  _I_  wrote them,” he said, “For _you_.”  
   
Someone have to remind Jinyoung to go check his ears afterwards, because this is insane. “No. I-I don’t believe it. This  _has_  to be a joke.”  
   
“Why?” Mark looked up, a frown adorning upon his perfect heart-shaped lips, “Why does it has to be a joke? Why can’t it be something that someone is sincerely pouring their heart to do?”  
   
“B-because things like this aren’t supposed to happen to someone like me,” Jinyoung bit his lip, eyeing the sudden interesting mess of dried paint on the floor.  
   
Mark gathered up his courage and moved closer to where Jinyoung was currently sitting. “That’s bullshit. You actually believed that?”  
   
“You… You don’t understand.”  
   
“You’re right, I don’t,” Mark didn’t deny it. He really doesn’t understand. “I don’t understand how an angel like you be the target of all those nasty curses. I don’t understand how a perfect person like you gets hate and bullied by all those demons. I don’t understand,” the distance between them were drawn to a close, “I don’t understand how a beautiful person like you even exists.”  
   
Jinyoung lifted his head, cheeks heating up in secondhand embarrassment, because how could Mark said all of  _that_ with such a serious face and tone. “Stop it. I don’t think this is f-funny.”  
   
“It’s  _not_ ,” even when he’s frustrated, Mark’s voice remained gentle and caring. “How many times do I have to tell you that it’s  _not_  a joke?”  
   
“I-”  
   
“I like you,” Mark confessed.  
   
“Wh-what? N-no, you d-don’t,” Jinyoung could feel his body shaking and mind going crazy. Mark was doing numbers on him. And Jinyoung’s poor soul couldn’t take it much longer.  
   
“I do. I like you,” Mark repeated, calm and controlled, “ _A lot_. I like you a lot. You probably don’t know, since all you could ever think about is  _this_ being some kind of mean joke, but it’s not. I really, really,  _really_  like you.”  
   
Jinyoung held his head in his hands in desperation. “S-stop it. I don’t want to hear it!”  
   
“And I want you to be mine.”  
   
“Please, s-stop-”  
   
“You know, I was going talk much longer before confessing, but I think beating around the bush only leaves you to be more suspicious. You seemed to prefer blunt answers.”  
   
“Mark, you d-”  
   
Closing his hands around Jinyoung’s shaking ones, Mark kneeled down on one knee, sweetly caressing those hands that he had wanted to hold for so long. With a hopeful smile, Mark asked, “Will you accept me?”  
   
In front of the school’s refining face of an unreal prince, Jinyoung didn’t know what to say. All he could do was  _stare._  He stared long and hard at Mark. The feeling was too overwhelming. There’s barely any room left to breathe. It came rolling in and wrecking Jinyoung’s peaceful life like a thunderstorm. And the storm was too sudden. Jinyoung didn’t have any measures to counter it. So, he drowns.  
   
But his hands had stopped shaking since ages ago.  
   
“I…” Jinyoung gulped, burying the sea of confusion down his throat, “I’m… I’m sor-”  
   
“ _One week_ ,” Mark interrupted, couldn’t bear to hear those damning words,“Give me one more week. Just one more week. I couldn’t convince you this week, so give me another one. Give me one more week to prove to you that you’re worth everything in this world. All I’m asking is for  _one_. I just want one week to win you over.”  
   
Mark’s eyes were breaking bricks within those dark orbs. The oozing energy and determination of a desperate man on an impossible mission sheered through the air around them. The raw emotion of pure genuine and affection wrapped around Jinyoung protectively, subtly cutting off all escape routes. “One… One week?”  
   
“Yes, one week. Next week to be exact,” that angelic smile suddenly curved upwards into a devilish smirk, “We’re sharing tents and chained to each other anyways.”  
   
How could Jinyoung forget that? Mark Tuan is his partner!  
   
“And the whole class is rooting for us,” Mark’s smirk just got more sly. Jinyoung didn’t think that was even possible, but it is. “So, one week, please? If after next week, and you’re not head-over-heels in love with me, then I promise to leave you alone. I won’t come bothering you again.”  
   
“Um…” Jinyoung contemplates, pressuring his nerdy brain to start calculating the outcome of this bizarre request. A part of him was telling him to refuse, but the other apart, the part that fuels by his nature of curiosity, was pushing him to agree to it. Then, there’s  _that_  part, the part that’s buried deep within, the part that consists of nothing but unspeakable things, the part that Jinyoung was afraid of; the part that finds Mark Tuan very good-looking and dashing and chivalrous and just a perfect being in general.  _That_  part forced Jinyoung to take a good look at Mark.  _That_  part forced Jinyoung to see how much himself was worth, because the goddamn school’s captain is willing to kneel down to him, lighting up the dead flames of self-confidence within him. Jinyoung wasn’t one bit aware, when his mouth moved on its own. “O-okay… I’ll give y-you one week…”  
   
Isn’t it weird to feel butterflies at the sight of a guy’s smile? Isn’t it weird to feel helpless under a guy’s warm gaze? Jinyoung was quite sure he didn’t have any romantic feelings towards Mark. So why was his heart fluttering just from seeing Mark’s smiling so happily?  
   
“Could you promise me something?” Mark asked after his moment of feeling accomplished.  
   
Jinyoung nodded.  
   
“Could you promise me that by the end of next week, even if you feel the  _slightest_  flutter of your heart, I mean, like, even the  _slightest_ , would you accept me anyways? At least we’re together, and then, I’ll work even harder.”  
   
Jinyoung didn’t respond.  
   
“I mean, I know that’s basically forcing you, but I can’t be  _that_ bad, right? You could  _at least_  date me for my looks, right?”  
   
Jinyoung still didn’t respond.  
   
“Come on, say something… You’re making me anxious.”  
   
Jinyoung didn’t want to respond, because the words that come out of his traitorous mouth would definitely be,  _“My heart just fluttered right now. Does it counts?”_  
   
But that would be too embarrassing. It would be too embarrassing to admit that Jinyoung had already started –

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work will be continued by the author. Follow this [link](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1288957/) to subscribe and read the whole story. :)


End file.
